Aizen uke collection!
by Veirnoth
Summary: Aizen as a uke! Tell me if you find any!


**the uke aizen sex scene collection**

**a/n this is the 1st time i've ever seen aizen az a uke, so i decided 2 ad it its from " Lovelock" n was ritten bi "leonette" n iz at the end of chtr 8 enjy! :P**

**# 1 Lovelock**

"Come here, Ichigo." Sousuke lounged lazily on the bed, beckoning him with a finger in the most lustful way he could. Ichigo just gave him a blank stare,

"Are you serious? We did it this morning."

"Oh, come now, Ichigo. Do you have any idea how tempting you are in that dressing gown?"

"_If you're going to perve on me, I'm taking this off!_"

"That would be very agreeable. Please do."

Ichigo spluttered, like he had in the shower that morning, going red in a way that was made brighter by the sunset light, "You-you have got to be the most sneaky, arrogant person I've met!"

"And, the most handsome and charming?" He chuckled at the sight of the younger man's struggle for an answer, "I'll take that as a yes." Ichigo's stricken face was just too amusing, "Now, come over here, Ichigo, so I can kiss you."

After a pause, Ichigo finally cautiously approached him. Sousuke's fingers brushed his smaller hand and kissed the knuckles like a Western gentleman. It only took a gentle pull to bring his lips upon his. As their lips shifted around to find the perfect fit, Sousuke's hands carefully moved around Ichigo's lean body to bring it on top of his. The weight didn't bother him; it was quite pleasant to have a warm body covering his. Or, nearly covering. Ichigo wasn't quite big enough to completely cover his broad chest.

Before they broke apart, Sousuke had managed to move the dressing gown off his torso and was able to run his hands over the muscles he remembered from the morning. Muscles that were still nicely hot from the shower. Ichigo's former reluctance had fallen away and he was busy feeling around Sousuke's neck with his lips. Just as the older man was about to turn them over so he was in the dominant position, Ichigo held him back with another wicked-looking grin,

"I'm in control this time. You talked me into this, I get to call the shots. That's fair." He said this with an almost childlike insistance that left no room for contradiction, _Is Ichigo's purpose in life to be as endearing as possible?_

"Well, if you insist."

So, Sousuke lay back and let Ichigo continue his attentions. It wasn't exactly what he had planned but he wasn't adverse to new experiences. He found it quite relaxing after a while and began thinking that he'd like to do this more often. Ichigo's hands were rough and calloused but endevoured to be as gentle as possible when carressing his lover's body. These fingers soon found his trousers and slowly, teasingly, pulled down the zip,

"You are a tease, Ichigo." Sousuke murmured,

"Just shut up and keep still."

Sousuke simply smirked and raised his legs to let Ichigo easily remove what remained of their clothing. When the dressing gown had fallen to the floor, Ichigo lowered his face to the older man's manhood and, before anything else could be said, he took the head into his mouth. Since it was so unexpected, Sousuke could not keep back a cry of surprised pleasure. When he'd recovered himself, he gasped, "Wh-what are you doing?" in a voice with more surprise in it that he'd intended,

"I told you." Ichigo grinned, only vaguely visible, "I'm calling the shots here."

_He surely can't mean what I think he means!_ Sousuke was about to say something when he could feel something warm and wet encircle his length, making him throw back his head in pleasure. Later, he had marvelled at how easily he had lost control but, at that present moment, he was just revelling in the new euphoria that Ichigo's ministrations were bringing. It was the only thing he could do not to swear when Ichigo took his whole length into his mouth, sending another jolt of pleasure through him.

It was common sense to think that Ichigo would be hesistant and nervous but he was a lot more confident than Sousuke had expected. It was quite a shock to see him take to this carnal act so well when he had been so prudish before, _Oh, he's a devil in disguise._ Sousuke managed only this coherant thought before the pleasure built up and his release became increasingly imminant. When he could resist it no longer, a giddy wave of ecstacy crashed over him as he came into Ichigo's mouth.

As he slowly returned to his senses, he could hear the faint sound of coughing and, looking down, he saw Ichigo with his hand over his mouth. When his name was called, the younger man looked up and seemed quite alright, "I'm fine, I'm fine." He insisted, "Tasted better than I thought it would, actually." He said in such a nonchalant way that Sousuke blinked and stared at him,

_Is that how I talk to him?_ Just then, he was distracted by Ichigo fumbled in his bedside cupboard. It took him a little while to realise what he was looking for, "Second drawer down." Ichigo finally found the lube, "Ah, thank you very much." Sousuke reached out for it, only to have it pulled back away from him,

"Not this time." An evil-looking grin appeared on Ichigo's face, "I'm using it now." With that, he squirted some onto his fingers and began pushing up Sousuke's legs,

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?"

"Maybe." With that, he pushed a lube-coated finger into Sousuke's entrance.

Only just managing not to wince, the older man groaned, "I never should have let you meet Grimmjow. He's clearly a bad influence on you." The only answer was a particularly harsh push of the finger, making Sousuke wince, "Could you be a bit more gentle, please?"

Ichigo was obligingly gentler and, soon, another finger was added. These fingers delved deeper than before in a rather uncomfortable way and were feeling around for something instead of pulling out. Sousuke was about to tell him to stop it when they finally struck a little bundle of nerves that made his back arch and a highly uncharacteristic shriek escape his lips,

"Whoa." Ichigo stared at his handiwork, "Didn't think you'd react like that."

"Neither...did I..." Sousuke panted, trying to get a hold of himself. Ichigo did not let him have such an opportunity since his fingers were pushing out and in again, striking his prostate every time and renewing Sousuke's euphoria. He barely noticed the third finger being added for, by that time, he was completely insensible to anything except the pleasure coursing relentlessly through him.

Then, without warning, it was stopped. Ichigo had pulled his fingers out and was applying the lube to his length. Sousuke would have seized him and turned them over so that he was on top if he'd had enough sense in him. Another thing that was preventing him from doing this was a carnal, animalistic desire to be filled the like of which he'd never felt before. What did it matter how it was done? He only had time to vaguely wonder if this was how Ichigo felt just before Sousuke filled him before Ichigo began to position his manhood at Sousuke's open entrance,

"You ready?" He asked,

"Yes." Was all Sousuke could pant out, barely registering the question. Ichigo's hands were laid upon his boyfriend's shoulders and he began to slowly move his hips forward. Sousuke had to clench his teeth to stop the cry of pain escaping him. All that came out was a pained hiss. In retrospect, however, it wasn't as painful as it could have been. Ichigo was slower than necessary and he had used a lot of lube.

It didn't stop Sousuke's fists clenching the sheets beneath him and his breath coming in sharp gasps. Ichigo finally stopped, letting Sousuke have a chance to catch his breath, _Good heavens, did Ichigo hurt this much when I had finishing filling him?_ Sensing his distress, Ichigo leaned forward and kissed him with a lover's tenderness. Relaxing into those lips (that were much fuller than they looked from a distance), Sousuke reached up and wrapped his arms around the lean body above him,

"You okay?" Ichigo whispered in his ear, when they broke apart,

"Fine." Sousuke felt that he'd got used to the pain somewhat, "You're doing quite well considering this is your first time as a dominant."

"Yeah. And, I guess this is your first time as a submissive, huh?"

"Yes. It's, ah, rather strange, I must say."

The younger man responded by carefully sliding out of him and, when only the head remained inside, he turned a wicked grin to the man below him, "Sousuke, brace yourself." And, he shoved back in. The pain was short-lived, to be replaced by a much harder hit on his prostate that invoked a much more potent strike of pleasure. Again and again, it was struck and the sounds Sousuke could not choose but make were so primitive that anyone listening would surely not be sure whether it was his voice or not.

Ichigo lowered his head and kissed Sousuke's body like Sousuke would do to Ichigo, though he was nice enough not to give him any lovebites. A steady beat of thrusts was established, each carefully aimed to strike the right place. Sousuke could not hold onto his cool, unshakeable manner anymore and it was useless to try. He should have made some witty comment about how good Ichigo was but his moans could not be pieced into word-like syllables.

Finally, the pleasure built in him again until it was too much to take. He at once sympathesised with Ichigo, who could never get a sentence together when he was in the middle of their intimacy. His mind was too attentive on these wonderful feelings to give any brainpower towards warning his lover. At last, even he could not hold it in any longer and he came all over their chests. Ichigo only lasted another thrust before he too emptied himself inside Sousuke's passage.

Sousuke only faintly felt Ichigo collapse upon his chest. He just lay there, panting and trying to regain the power of speech. He could not believe how out of control he had just been since he had imagined that his mind could surely stand being penetrated. Ichigo recovered first, grinning that wicked grin again, "I guess you could say we're even now."

"Hmm?" His jumbled mind could not think of a reason why he would say that,

"Well, you got the idea to fuck me in the shower from someone I know. I got the idea to fuck you from someone you know. We're even."

For no real reason, Sousuke found himself laughing, "You're despicable."

"And, you love it." Was the last thing Ichigo said before he settled down on his lover's chest. The last thing Sousuke thought before he too drifted off was, _I hope Gin doesn't visit tomorrow. He'll surely see the signs of what we did!_

**a/n yay! soooo fun! if you guys see ANY uke aizen storys TELL ME EXACTALLY WHERE IT IS! so i can ad it 2 mi collection so if ya see 1 plees tell me! i dont think i can put any more up today thugh, its 9:15 am i havnt slept at all nd i'm goin 2 bed. night!**


End file.
